buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
In Pieces on the Ground, Part Two
is the twenty-second issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten comic book series. It was written by Christos Gage and illustrated by Rebekah Isaacs. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis Willow's loyalties to Buffy are questioned when she makes a decision behind the Slayer's back… Are the besties growing apart? Also unknown to Buffy, Spike has a conversation with an old friend that leads him to question the patterns of his relationship with Buffy."Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 10 #22". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved September 5, 2017‎. Continuity *Theo Daniels was last seen in Guarded, Part Three. *Willow is formally dressed like Giles had recommended her in Freaky Giles Day. *Willow remembers the events of magic cyberterrorism from "Guarded". *The war room shows the flying centipedes attack in Italy, from In Pieces on the Ground, Part One. *Lake Stevens is first introduced, becoming a recurring character. *After being first mentioned since New Rules, Part Five, the second formation of the Magic Council appears. *Dylan and Spike finally set things up after they last met, in "Spike: Into the Light". *Spike says he was usually involved with violent woman, which includes vampires and the Slayer. *Dylan mentions Harmony's appearances on TV and the vampire craze. *Dylan's surname is revealed as "Turner". *Willow mentions Buffy's collaboration with Satsu in In Pieces on the Ground, Part One. *Willow had first mentioned Buffy introduced her to Theo in Day Off (or Harmony in My Head), finally passing the job interviews. *Buffy recollects the military attack in Tibet (Retreat, Part Four), while remembering a Slayer called Saabira, killed in this battle. *Buffy mentions Willow and Aluwyn's end of relationship, in Love Dares You, Part Three. *Buffy says Willow is never home; she haven't appeared in two issues, busy with her job: Triggers and In Pieces on the Ground, Part One. *Buffy remembers she and Willow being best friends for a long time, which began in "Welcome to the Hellmouth". *Buffy mentions beating evil boyfriends (Angel in "Becoming, Part Two"), evil goddesses (Glory in "The Gift"). and the First Evil ("Chosen"). Appearances Individuals *Aluwyn *Angel *The Brahma *Theo Daniels *Rupert Giles *Xander Harris *D'Hoffryn *Riley Finn *Keiko *Harmony Kendall *Kennedy *Matango *The Mistress *Monarch *The Quiet Man *Willow Rosenberg *Satsu *The Sculptor *The Soul Glutton *Spike *Lake Stevens *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Dylan Turner *Andrew Wells Organization and Titles *Daniels Technologies *Deepscan *Magic Council *Scooby Gang *Slayer *United States Armed Forces *Wolfram & Hart *Xander and Spike's cats *Taliban Species *Demon **Flying Brain **Centipede Demon *Human *Witch *Vampire Locations *Italy *Tibet *United States **Daniels Technologies Corporate Headquarters **Montana, USA **San Francisco, USA ***Buffy, Willow, and Dawn's apartment ***Xander and Spike's apartment Weapons and Objects *Force field *Gun Death Count *Flying Brain demons, killed by Willow Rosenberg and the military. *Saabira, shot by the Twilight Group (only mentioned). Behind the Scenes Production *Keiko pays homage to horror series characters Kayako Saeki, and Sadako Yamamura. Curiously, Sarah Michelle Gellar starred in the movie The Grudge, from Kayako's franchise. *The Quiet Man resembles the Cenobites from the Hellraiser film series. Collections *"In Pieces on the Ground" Pop Culture References *Daniels Technologies has a "Michelin-rated cafeteria," in reference to the Michelin Guide books about hotels and restaurants. *Buffy says she assumed Theo was "into social networks, mobile games and candy unicorn farms", likely referencing "Fairy Farm" app. *The Slayer Saabira lived under the Taliban, the fundamentalist political movement waging war within Afghanistan. Other *'' '' was the 174º best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 13,497 physical sales in December 2015 at comic specialty stores."Top 300 Comics--December 2015". ICv2, January 11, 2016. Retrieved January 15, 2018. Gallery Cover Artwork B10-22-00b.jpg|Steve Morris main cover B10-22-01b.jpg|Rebekah Isaacs variant Preview Buffys10n22p1.jpg Buffys10n22p2.jpg Buffys10n22p3.jpg Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Ten